Skipping Rocks
by PurpleKorea134
Summary: Hermione wants to learn how to skip a rock - the one thing that she is not good at. Desperate, she asks Draco Malfoy for help after she sees him skip a rock several times in a row with ease. Reluctant, Draco teaches her, but the two eventually share more than just a liking of skipping rocks...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! I know there are countless Dramione stories out there, but one where Draco actually teaches Hermione something? I hope you all like this little story of rock-skipping, and I look forward to some reviews. I appreciate any feedback._

_PS: A lot of my stories have shorter first chapters because they are kind of like a prologue to the story. Enjoy! =)_

* * *

** Chapter 1**

Skipping rocks.

I never could quite master that flick. The flick of a wand, simple, but the flick of your wrist, in such a way to send a rock skipping on the surface of the water... difficult.

I gazed out at the shimmering Black Lake and sighed. Some day. Some day I will master it, like I had mastered several spells in my new spell book.

_GONG GONG_

The toll of the bell rang through my ears. Time for class. I walked away from the window and joined Harry and Ron as we made our way to our next class, potions. Ron and Harry talked up a ruckus, and I barely payed attention to what they were saying. I held my books to my chest as we walked among our classmates, bumping into a few now and then. A group of Slytherins came into view. I clutched my books tighter, remembering what Malfoy called me the day before in the courtyard. His words still pierced my ears and hurt my heart terribly.

_No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood._

What was his problem? Was he raised to hate all people non-pureblood? Yes, he was, according to what I gathered from Mr. Malfoy back in Diagon Alley in the bookstore at the beginning of the school year. All the Malfoys hated half and non-wizard blood, and pretty much anyone who was not a Slytherin.

Malfoy came closer with his posse, the pudgy Crabbe and the big-headed Goyle. Shouldn't they be going to the same class as me, Ron, and Harry? We were all second years.

Whatever. So what did I care if Malfoy didn't go to his classes and failed them all? He could be kicked out of school and never come back for all I cared.

Malfoy walked right next to me. For one instant as I passed him, our eyes met, and noticed his blue eyes... they so full of ice. Not a shred of nicety or compassion. His nose twerked in disgust and he passed on by.

My heart constricted. Why? Because someone did not like me just because of the family that I was born into? I couldn't help that. No one could.

I huffed. I'm not going to let it get to me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Partner up! So, the potion that they are making, I totally made up since it seemed to fit in the situation._

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

Oh, the heavens were not smiling down upon me. I actually felt the vile rise up my throat at the thought of working with Malfoy on a potions assignment. He didn't move from his seat when Professor Snape released us to work on a rather simple potion—Stomatis, a potion to cure an ailing stomach. I would need some at the end of class. I huffed at Malfoy not moving and stepped over next to him. He stared at me like I was mad.

"What are you doing?" he snapped.

"We were paired as partners, in case you haven't noticed." His nose twitched. I suppressed my annoyance. "I don't want to be partners with you either, but we have to do this."

I put my book out on the table, Ron's and Harry's sympathetic eyes glancing my way. Good thing they thought Malfoy was done for and not the other way around. They would receive and earful otherwise.

"Now, first is the water to make the base, then on to the ginger root powder," I explained, and Malfoy sat there, folding his arms and staring at the front of the classroom, not saying a word. I shook my head at his uncooperating attitude, and just did as the book asked, choosing ingredients and setting them out on our table next the small black cauldron. Professor Snape kept a close eye on all the partners' work. I groaned in irritation. Wasn't Malfoy going to help?

"Mr. Malfoy," we heard, and Malfoy jumped in his seat from the sound of Professor Snape's deep and monotone voice. "Do not let Miss Granger do all the work."

"But Professor..."

Snape lifted a brow, which silenced Malfoy. I smirked as our professor walked away.

"Don't look all smug, Granger," he quipped.

"Was I?"

He sighed in frustration at my nonchalance. I added the next ingredient of ginger, then Malfoy snatched the next one. My brows rose. It was the right one.

"Have you made this before?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"No. I have a book in front of me, you know. Seriously, mudblood," he muttered.

My chest pricked. I sucked in a breath, trying not to let my hurt from that word show. Malfoy still noticed.

"Get over it, Granger. It's what you are."

"It doesn't make it right," I snapped, and a few people looked over. "I can't help the family I was born into, the same as you."

He gave me a mean glare. "I'm fine with the family I was born into. Filthy rich and pureblood. Unlike you. I saw your parents in the bookstore—tattered, grungy, and poor. And eyesore."

The fury rose in me like a rocket to the skies. "Don't you dare insult my parents! They're good people, unlike yours."

He rose a little from his seat, his eyes wide and filled with fire. "Don't you go insulting my parents!"

"You insulted mine!"

"Only because they're filth, like you."

"How dare you!"

A shiny black wand suddenly appeared between our furious stares, and we both jumped a little. Professor Snape stood before us, his brows pushed together. "I would do less bickering and more potion-creating," he said. "Get to it." We sat facing front and away from one another. Snape tapped his wand on the table. "Now."

He left, and I huffed and huffed through my nose, trying to release my fury. I glanced around and saw all the kids in the class looking at Malfoy and I. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment and I got to the next ingredient, the one Draco was going to put in, but didn't because of the argument.

"Just my luck," Malfoy muttered, arms folded.

"You're telling me," I said, and eventually finished the potion, _without_ Malfoy's help. I walked out of the classroom with Harry and Ron, but books hugged against my chest, and a frown on my face.

"Blymee, Hermione," Ron enthused. "Leave it to you to get in an argument with Malfoy, after the slimy name he called you yesterday." He paused and made a face. "Uhk, I can still taste those slugs."

"He started it," I said, clutching my books. "Calling me... oh, I can't stand him! And already. The next five years are going to be horrible with him around."

"I share the same sentiments, Granger," we heard, and Malfoy passed us with Crabbe and Goyle. "Only it's going to be hell sharing the same school with a filthy mudblood."

We three halted, and my chest started constricting. Hot tears seared my eyes as Malfoy's blonde head disappeared in the crowd of students.

"Why I odda..." Ron said, but Harry stopped him from going after Malfoy.

"What a jerk," Harry said.

"You got that right," I said, and started walking. Harry and Ron joined me on the way to charms, another class shared with Malfoy.

* * *

People talked. And in the common room that evening, a few Gryffindors patted me on the back, telling me that I had guts to talk back to Draco Malfoy, and to actually argue with him. They would never dream of it since the boy could hold a grudge.

And that's what I was afraid of—he could hold grudges. I just earned a ticket to the very top of Draco Malfoy's hate list. A one-way ticket.

I passed some Slytherin girls on the way to breakfast the next morning, and they gave me mean looks.

"How dare she insult our prince," one girl with long brown hair, said as I, Ron, Harry, and Sheamus Finnigan walked behind them, but I was out of the other three's conversation.

"Insult, she shouldn't even talk to him," another girl with a similar appearance. "Her dirty blood will get on him."

"Honestly," said the third, a blonde. "The nerve of that mudblood, insulting the Malfoy name." They glanced back at me snidely, then ahead again. "Draco was probably hurt more than anything else, poor guy."

They walked on, and my heart pricked. I've never insulted someone before, especial not a person's parents without really getting to know them. I only met Lucious Malfoy once, and I haven't laid eyes on his wife.

I sighed. Great. Now I feel bad for insulting not Malfoy, but his parents. Malfoy's an arrogant, proud snot, and a bully.

The day went on, and I pushed through my classes. At the end of the day, my heart pounded. It was horrible, thinking that I had to apologize to Draco Malfoy. I rounded a corner with Harry and Ron and about ran straight into said boy. Of course.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood," he spat, then shoved off.

I huffed. No. I shouldn't apologizing to him. He deserved that insult.

"I really don't like him, and from day one" Ron said. "Calls you mudblood, and doesn't care in the least that it hurts your feelings."

"I guess that's something you'll have to get used to," Harry said to me.

"No, I can't," I said, my throat tightening. "Every time he says that word, it's like a stab to the heart. Someday he'll see that what he's doing is wrong."

"And that's going to be never," Ron muttered. "His heart's as black and as cold as a stone in the winter."

Ron wasn't helping things. "Let's just go. I'm tired."

We walked on to the common room and I instantly went up to my bed and shut the red curtains around me, tears in my eyes. I fought them, but they fell anyway.

Someday he'll know. Someday he'll figure out that all he's doing is hurting people.


	3. Chapter 3

_Skip... skip... skip... skip... skip..._

**Chapter 3**

Potions class again. Thankfully, we didn't have to pair up. It was a lecture day, and at the end, Professor Snape handed back our report of the stomatis potion we made the other day. The potion that I made as Draco sat there frowning.

Professor Snape gave me a look and handed me mine, and I gaped at it. Tears stung my eyes at the grade alone. I looked over at Malfoy, and he simply took the paper from Snape, looked at it, then put it down like it was no big deal!

Class ended. I had to talk to him, as much as I didn't want to. If no one was willing to put him in his place, or were to afraid to, I had to do it.

"You two go on," I told Harry and Ron, and they left out the door. Malfoy still sat at his seat, but with Crabbe and Goyle near him. I walked up to them, head held high. Crabbe and Goyle stared at me in confusion and disgust.

"Malfoy," I said, and the greasy blonde looked up at me. He stood.

"C'mon Crabbe and Goyle. I don't want her mudblood slime to rub off on me."

Crabbe and Goyle sneered at me, then walked off with Malfoy. I clenched my free fist since the other hand held my books and the parchment. "Malfoy!"

He stopped. He turned around to face me, a frown on his face. "What, mudblood?"

I refused to let that get to me. I stomped up to him and put our potion report in his face. "I failed the potion assignment because of you!"

He shoved the parchment away. "So? Why would I care?"

"Wouldn't you care since it's your grade, too?"

"No, I don't. Now buzz off."

He about turned, but I belted out, letting out my annoyance and irritation, "Well, you should care! You should care that you caused me to fail this assignment, and you should notice that all you're doing around here is pushing people around and being a bully!"

He glared at me, fire in his eyes. "I didn't want to go to this school in the first place, Granger. And since I'm rich, I can do whatever I want."

I shook my head, my eyes burning. "You really don't understand, do you? No, of course you wouldn't. Your heart is as cold as ice."

He frowned. I held his glare, wanting him to understand. Crabbe started pulling Malfoy's arm. "C'mon, Draco, no one cares what a mudblood thinks."

Malfoy looked at his large friend, then back at me. "You're right. Let's go."

They all left, and I stayed standing there, hot tears coming. Why was I wasting my energy and emotions on him? He wasn't going to change. He was as good on the forever bully list as I was on his hate list. Along with every other half-blood and muggle in the school.

I huffed again and walked out of the classroom, and met Ron and Harry. They didn't say anything as we walked on to our next class.

* * *

I had to do something to get my mind off of everything. Normally, I would head to the library to pick out a book and pour over that all evening, but oddly, I just didn't feel like it. Throwing stones into deep water seemed more therapeutic.

After telling Harry and Ron to head on to the common room after our last class, I turned the other direction and out the south entrance to the castle. I passed Hagrid's hut and walked a little farther until said hut was as small as a tree stump in my vision. I stopped at the water's edge, passed a large boulder. The cold wind whipped my wavy light-brown hair.

"That's better," I said into the wind. "The breeze, the water, and several rocks I can practice with."

I took a small rock up and angled it with my fingers. I flicked it off in the water's direction, but it just _ker-plunked_ in the water instantly. I sighed in disappointment. I tried to skip several more rocks, but only got one skip out of all of them—that one skip was when it sank.

"Golly," I exasperated, then tried a few more. All failures. "I should just give up." My breath hitched. "No! Absolutely not. I will master this, no matter what! I _have_ to master it!"

I attempted to skip ten more rocks, but they all sank instantly. I groaned. What wasn't I getting? I skipped another and another, with the same result as the last. I about shouted out in frustration, when a rock suddenly zoomed passed me and skipped on the water five times. I gasped, and my jaw dropped.

"How...?"

I turned to see who threw that rock, and gasped in shock when I saw who it was. His eyes widened, clearly shocked to see me there as well.

"Granger!"

"Malfoy!"

"What are you doing here?" we said at the same time.

"I asked you first," he said.

"No, I believe I did."

He pointed towards the school. "Leave. This is my spot."

"Your spot? I don't see your name written on it."

"Just leave, Granger," he growled.

I stood tall, attempting not to be fazed. "No. I was here first. Besides, I've been coming here every other day just to..." I stopped. He didn't need to know my stresses and challenges. Especially since one of them was him.

"I don't care," he said. "Now leave."

"I said no. Looks like we're going to have to share."

His brows contorted. "Share? With a mudblood? Not a chance."

"Well, I don't want to share this place with anyone, especially you." I paused, and stared at his blue eyes for a moment. "Um, how did you skip that rock?"

He blinked. "What?"

"Well, since neither of us are going to leave this shore, I suggest that we make the most of it. Now—I've been learning to skip a rock since I was little, and I still can't do it."

His mouth quirked up to a cocky grin. "The Almighty Mudblood Granger actually not good at something? Shocking."

I let out a breath through my nose. Irritation wasn't the answer at the moment. "Could you at least show me how to hold the rock and how to flick my wrist?"

His eyes turned cold. "Not a chance. I'm not teaching you anything."

There was ice in his eyes, but also something else. I saw it in my own whenever I looked into a mirror...

Hurt. But why? Because of what I said to him back in the classroom?

I gulped. I knew I told myself I wouldn't, but... "Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry for saying those things about you parents, and about you, so... could you teach me how to skip a rock?"

That frown returned, and for an instant, I thought my apology got to him, but... "No. I'm not going to spend any more time than I need to with a mudblood like you. Especially you."

He turned and started up the pathway to the school. I tried. There was no getting through to him. He was too prideful. Pity.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a little about the history of this story... When I originally wrote it (I wrote it over a year ago, I'm just posting it now), I was going to end with this chapter, but I felt like there needed to be more. These first four chapters can be a light story about Hermione simply learning how to skip a rock from Draco and would make perfect sense to just stop at the end of this chapter, but if you read on, it gets more interesting... at least in my opinion, lol. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It bothered me. The same place that I used as a retreat—to get away from my life and, at times, school—Malfoy used as well? It made me feel a little sick, but it made me think... Maybe he went there for the same reasons as I. Was that how he got so good at skipping rocks? Just standing there skipping rocks, and getting better and better at it, while I seemed to get worse?

How long has he been going there?

"Hermione?"

I jumped out of my thoughts and looked at Ron sitting next to me, with Harry on my right. We sat at breakfast the next day, and the scent of bacon wafted through the air. "What?"

"A bit spacy?" Harry asked.

"I just... I told you about my encounter with Malfoy at the lake. It's really bugging me... we shared that spot without even knowing it. And he can skip rocks expertly!"

"Are you actually jealous of Malfoy, Hermione?" Padma Patil asked across the table.

"I..." I snapped my mouth shut, then opened it again. "I just want to learn how to skip a rock, and he's too proud to teach me."

"Why would you want him to teach you anything?" Ron asked with a twerk of his nose. "C'mon, Hermione. Think."

"But I've wanted to learn how to skip rocks since I was little."

"Then find someone else. I'll bet there's loads of people here who know how to skip rocks."

"Maybe..." I said, even though I knew he was right.

"Or do you want to learn it just so you can beat him at it?" Ron asked, and the others nodded. I gaped at Harry after he nodded his head.

"You excel at a lot of things, Hermione," he explained. "Skipping rocks will just be another one of those things once you learn." He paused. "But try learning it from someone other than Malfoy. We all know he's bad news."

I sighed. Harry was right. I needed to not be so angry at Malfoy for not being willing to teach me something that I would eventually beat him at. Was that my problem? I just wanted to learn things for the sake of being better than everyone else?

No, I just like to learn.

* * *

The Black Lake seemed blacker than usual from my vantage point at a window near the south end of the school. I peered down at the spot I met Malfoy at, and saw a form down there. Was that him? The person was so tiny and wearing all black. But the head was white. Yes, that was him.

I pouted. We really have been sharing that spot. And considering how much he hated me, it was surprising to see him there again, after finding out that I always went there as well.

I noticed his body moving this way and that, mainly his arms. Was he skipping rocks? Probably.

Ron and Harry's voices sounded near me, as well as Shaemus's and Dean Thomas's. Hugging my books to my chest out of habit, I still stared at that spot on the rocky shore, Malfoy was still there. Harry's words rang in my ears, but the desire to learn how to skip rocks, and to set Malfoy straight, overcame me. I could kill two birds with one stone. I turned to my friends.

"Hey, guys, I'm going down to the lake."

Ron's face twisted. "When Malfoy might be there?"

"He's not. I checked from the window. I just... I need to clear my head."

"We can go with you," Harry suggested, and the guys nodded. I smiled graciously.

"Thank you, but... I would rather go on my own. You all enjoy your Saturday."

I left them, and thought myself a daft fool for actually wanting to go down there and meet Malfoy. But my mind was made up. I continued walking and walking, and finally came up to the large boulder that was near the water's edge, and was big enough to shield me. There he was—Malfoy, picking up a small rock, twisting it with his fingers, and flicking it off, making one, two, three, four, five, _six_ skips on the water. My jaw dropped. He's _good._

I watched him as he flicked another rock onto the water, and I counted five skips, then another rock, six, then another, five again.

My heart pounded. I needed to make an appearance at some point. I leaned my back against the cold rock and the cool wind tickled my hair. "Okay," I quietly whispered. "Why are you so scared? You're better than this, Hermione."

I took in a breath of courage and let it out. I turned and walked onto the rocks. Malfoy turned when he heard my steps. His eyes widened, then hardened when he saw me. He dropped the rock he had in his hands.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" he demanded.

I walked up to the water's edge and picked up a rock, fiddled with it in my hand, then sent it off. At the first leap, it sunk in the water. I faced Malfoy, his eyes glaring. "I'm here so you can teach me how to skip a rock, and I'm not leaving until you do."

His mouth turned into a flat line. "Then I'm leaving. And I'm finding a different spot."

"Then I'm just going to find it, too. And we'll be hopping all along the Black Lake. C'mon," I dared him. "Don't tell me that the great Draco Malfoy is not willing to teach something so simple." I shrugged a shoulder. "Hm. Maybe I just underestimated you. You're no good at all."

I walked on, but when I came close to that large boulder, I heard, "Hold on, Granger, who said I'm not good enough? I'm the only person I know who can make ten full skips in a row."

I gasped, then turned around, honestly surprised. "Ten? Are you joking?"

"No," he said, then smirked proudly.

I went and picked up a rock and held it in my hand. "Teach me."

He groaned, looked off at the school, then back at me. He frowned until his chin turned flat.

"No one can see us from here, so your precious reputation won't be tainted," I quipped. "Now, how do I hold this?"

He sighed and looked at the rock. "Drop it. It's not the right shape."

My eyes widened, and my heart skipped. I got through to him? Was he actually going to teach me? I had to keep myself from smiling with pride.

"Not the right shape?" I asked.

"Yes." He bent down, picked a rock, then stood straight and showed it to me. "It has to be flat like this, as to fly in the air better, and so the water can slide passed it easier."

He sounded like me when I tried to explain something academic to Ron or Harry. Strange.

"Then hold it like this," he said, and I watched his pale fingers. "And hold your arm back like this and flick your wrist like this."

I watched as he did so, and the rock went flying and skipped on the water five times again.

"Wow," I enthused, then searched for a rock. I found a flat one. "Okay, a rock like this one?"

"Sure."

"Then hold it like this, right?" He didn't say anything and frowned. "Right? C'mon, Malfoy. You might as well finish."

"Fine," he scoffed, and looked at my fingers. "Move your finger down a bit more." I did so, then angled my arm back. "No, more forward." I did so. "Move your wrist back like this." He demonstrated, and I followed. "And flick it like this."

I flicked the rock off and it skipped two times! "Oh! Oh my gosh, I got two skips!"

"Not that impressive."

I gave him a look. "That's two more than what I've been getting before. Is it remotely possible for you to be nice and say good job?" He stayed silent. "Why do I ask?" I muttered and picked up another flat rock and followed all the needed movements and sent the rock flying over the water.

One, two... three!

"Yay!" I squealed, and Malfoy took a step back. "Yes, that was three! Three less than your last one. I'm going to try it again and see if I can make five."

"Knock yourself out, Granger. And I mean it."

Draco left, his footsteps on the rocks audible. I glanced back at his blonde head. I shouted something I never thought I would...

"Thank you, Malfoy!"

He kept on moving up to the school, and I turned and continued my practice, on until the clock gonged dinner time. I later informed Harry and Ron of my success at four skips, but did not mention that Malfoy made it possible.


	5. Chapter 5

_This time, they aren't paired together by their professor..._

**Chapter 5**

Of course Malfoy never said anything about teaching me how to skip a rock. Why would he? He had that precious reputation to uphold. But wasn't he the least bit proud that he taught one of the best students in his class how to skip a rock? And was successful at teaching it?

Time passed—about two weeks—and I could never get over four skips. I taught Ron and Harry how to do it, and both of them got five and six at their highest. What was I doing wrong? Not the right rock? Bad posture?

Like a lot of things that bugged me since I wasn't sure of them, this bugged me. And I didn't want to go ask Malfoy again. I never did catch him again at that spot by the lake... he probably changed it. And... why did that bug me, too? Have I gone mad?

I spotted him as Harry, Ron and I walked down the corridor with other students going to class. Malfoy and his posse passed us, and my heart skipped. I needed to know what I was doing wrong.

In our next class, Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall let us choose our partners. Harry and Ron were naturally together, and I looked over and saw that Crabbe and Goyle paired themselves together. Here was my chance. Before Lavender Brown could approach me and ask to be my partner, I stood up and went and sat next to Malfoy. My fellow Gryffindors' jaws dropped, as well as a lot of the Slytherins'. Malfoy stared at me like I grew two heads.

"What the heck do you think you're doing, Granger?"

"I'm going to be your partner. What does it look like?"

I heard whispers from both sides of the classroom, from all houses. I knew what people were whispering about, but I paid them no heed.

"I have a hidden motive," I told Malfoy as I opened my thick Transfiguration textbook to our assignment. "And that's not getting a failing grade, so you better work with me on this assignment."

"Then go be partners with someone else," he quipped. "Plus, it was your fault the last time. You started it all."

I refused to let that bad grade, and the argument with an insult to my wonderful parents, get to me. "That's all in the past. Now..."

We started the assignment, and Malfoy just sat there, arms crossed. I sighed and opened his book for him, rather hard, and the noise of the front of the book hitting the table startled him. He eyed me.

"Help me with this, will you? For goodness sakes."

To my surprise, and to the surprise of others around, Malfoy began writing the small report to the assignment as I had my wand out, transfiguring a mouse in a cage into a pocket watch. We had to transform five mice, and write on why some didn't transform, and with the ones who did, what made that successful. Then we had to transform them all back into mice and write about that as well.

"What do you want, Granger?" Draco asked, writing, and not looking at me.

"I... wanted to ask you about the rock skipping."

He stopped writing and looked at me, his blue eyes wide. He looked around frantically. He whispered, "Granger, are you mental? Don't say that out loud!"

I continued waving my wand and turned the second mouse into a pocket watch. "What? No one's listening. So, I can't seem to get more than four skips. I taught Ron and Harry, and they're almost as good as you. I just don't know what I'm doing wrong."

Malfoy smirked. "Was that a complement, Granger?"

I blinked. "I suppose it was. Now, what do I do?"

"Don't know."

I stared at him incredulously. "You don't know? But how...?"

"I mean I don't know because you're not skipping a rock at the moment," he snapped. "And you call yourself a brilliant witch."

My heart pricked. "Well... then meet me at that same shore after classes and tell me what I'm doing wrong. I really want to get this right."

And I was desperate, if I was asking for Draco Malfoy's help.

"Then you'll have to deal with it," he said, writing, and I transformed the third mouse to a pocket watch. "Because I'm never going down there again. Not when a mudblood infested it."

My jaw clenched until my teeth hurt, and my eyes stung. There was no stopping him using that foul name, and not stopping the hurt that came after it.

"Please?" I said, which startled both me and him. He looked over at me, his quill down.

"What?"

"I said _please_. But nevermind. You're not one to be nice, or do anything for anyone. It was vastly out of your character to help me out in the first time."

He turned to face me, and gave me a sneering look. "You're right, it was. After today, you better not talk to me again..." His voice lowered to a growl. "You filthy little mudblood."

Those same tears burned my eyes and I turned away from him. I sucked in a breath and finished transforming the mice, and went on to do the reverse. I snatched the parchment from Malfoy and wrote out the rest of the report.

Malfoy was right. I was mental. Mental for actually thinking that he would help me a second time. I was wrong.

* * *

I threw rocks into the lake this time. I didn't even bother trying to skip them. The ka-thunk of each of them seemed to calm me to some degree.

Harry and Ron stared at me as I angrily threw the rocks in, one after the other. I heard Ron mutter something about that rat Malfoy, which angered me more. I threw a rather large rock in, which splashed me, but I didn't care, even though it was cool outside, and overcast.

"Okay, Hermione, enough," Harry said.

"Yeah, c'mon, Hermione, let's go get some dinner," Ron said. "I'm starving."

"Then you both go!" I shouted, and both leaned back a bit, startled. "I'm sorry, I'm just..."

"Fuming angry?" Harry finished for me. "You're going to have to get used to Malfoy calling you that name."

"Yeah, and you put it upon yourself, you know, shocking everyone, including McGonagall, when you sat by Malfoy in Transfiguaration class today," Ron said. "You were asking for it."

They were not helping. But they were right. "I know, I know, alright? I just... I just wanted to learn something."

"Learning things is like a hobby of yours, Hermione," Ron said. "And now, it's turned into a disease. C'mon, learn rock skipping from someone else," he pleaded. "Anyone but Malfoy." He paused and took a step to me, his brow twisted. "Wait a minute... you're not only mad because he called you that name and he refused to teach you... are you?"

My heart pounded inside of me, and I threw another rock into the lake, making a large splash. Ron stared at me with a shocked expression on his face. My cheeks heated up.

"Hermione..." he began in an unbelieving tone, "you don't... you don't fancy Malfoy, do you?"

Harry's eyes widened at that, and mine stayed focused on the lake. I sucked in a breath, my heart threatening to hammer out of my chest, and my cheeks feeling hotter. I glared at Ron.

"Ron, are you mad? Me? Fancy Malfoy? You must be insane!"

"Then why are you so bloomin' angry?!"

"Because I want to learn something and he's too proud and horrible to be seen with a mudblood!"

"Then learn how to bloody skip a rock from someone else, like we've been tellin' you over and over!"

"But I...!"

I couldn't finish. Ron and I stared at each other, him waiting for me to finish. Harry stood there behind Ron, waiting as well.

"I knew it," Ron said in finalization. "I can't believe you, Hermione." He began to walk away.

"Ron, I don't fancy Malfoy! He just grates on my nerves more than anyone! Golly! Who would fancy him, anyway? He's an arrogant, proud, horribly human being. I take it as an insult that you think I would fancy him."

I stalked away from him and Harry and cantered up the path to the school. I heard Harry mutter something to Ron, but I didn't dare hear what it was.

No. Ron was insane. How could I...? Malfoy? That was disgusting! All I wanted was for him to teach me, and I was mad because he refused since he doesn't want to be seen with and associate with mudblood.

Yes. That was definitely it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hermione goes on a couple little excursions through the forest..._

**Chapter 6**

We three, the usual trio that everyone is used to seeing together, rounded a corner in the corridor on the way to lunch the next day. The sun shined through the windows, but my mood was nowhere near bright and cheerful like the noon-day sun. My temple pounded because of the rate my pulse was going. The nerve of Ron to insinuate my anger with... infatuation! _Ha!_

We came to the Great Hall, only at the same time as Malfoy and his posse. Of course. My heart pulsed when I saw him, and he went in. I sucked in a breath of shock.

_No. NO! Why did my heart react like that?! No!_

We sat down at our table in the exact center of the large room and my glance drifted over to Malfoy, talking to Crabbe. Malfoy looked in my direction, but I quickly looked away. What was I doing? I needed him to think I was still mad at him. I locked gazes with him and gave him a scowl. He returned it and turned to Crabbe again.

After lunch, then after classes, I watched Malfoy and his posse leave ahead of us out of the classroom. I noticed him say something to his group and left them. Was he going to his new spot by the lake?

I turned to Harry and Ron. "Hey, I'm going to go to the library. Don't wait for me for dinner, alright?"

"Alright," Harry said. I've done this several times before, so they thought nothing of it and walked on as I went in the direction Malfoy went.

I was barking mad, but I was determined. Ron would make the same argument like before, but he would be wrong. I had to get Malfoy to teach me more. I just had to. The desire to become better was eating at me.

Malfoy walked off through a corridor in a direction that wasn't to his common room. He went out the south entrance! I followed a ways behind, but stayed out of sight. I hid behind bushes and trees, rocks, and Hagrid's hut. Malfoy went on into the forest down a path cleared away, most likely from people constantly walking on it. I followed, hiding behind trees.

And on he went, and I was panting at the amount of time we've been walking. Was he going to the other side of the lake?

After twenty minutes, and tripping over roots, and getting my hair caught in branches, he stopped and looked up at a tree. The sun shone through the top branches, and my senses filled with the scent of wood and leaves. Malfoy turned down another pathway. I followed.

I hid behind another tree and noticed him walk out onto a rocky shore of the Black Lake, and I awed at the spectacular view of the mountains around, as well as the distance from the school. He chose somewhere far away, on account of the school being a sliver in the distance, and far away from his previous spot. My heart pricked. He did that on purpose, obviously.

He picked up a rock and threw it at the lake. It skipped six times. I pursed my lips. Why did he need a secret spot? What was going on in his blonde, pale, arrogant head? Did I want to know?

I accidentally stepped on a twig and winced. Malfoy immediately turned around, his wand out. Heart pounding, I hid more behind the tree. I glanced back and Malfoy was facing the lake again. And then he sat down. Thinking that he would be there a while, I sat down in the brush, carefully, as to not snap anymore twigs.

I sat and sat. As did he. Probably two hours passed, on account of the sun starting to set behind the mountains surrounding the lake. Yet he and I still sat. I watched as he looked up at the sky, then back at the lake, the sky again, then at the lake, several times.

What was he thinking about?

The sun was gone behind the mountains, and all became dark. Malfoy got up, and I gasped. I clapped a hand over my mouth, hoping that he didn't hear me. He started walking my way! I hid in the darkness of the trees. Malfoy said "_Lumos_" and the tip of his wand lit up. I followed close enough so I could see the light of his wand. My heart pounding, I followed him in the darkness, reminded of detention the previous year in the Forbidden Forest. My heart jumped in alarm. Was Lord Voldemort in these trees like before?

In disparity and fear, I tried to keep sight of Malfoy's wand. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I didn't want to be stuck in the dark forest all night. I quickened my pace until I was only a few meters away from Malfoy, and I could see his lanky form and blonde hair.

Never, _never_ in my life would I have dreamed that I would be following Draco Malfoy in a forest like some stalker. But... I also never thought I would have to rely on him so much, and the light his wand radiated... just to calm my fears of getting lost or stuck in the forest.

The small, lit windows to the castle came into view above the treed, and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. As soon as we were in the castle, I went straight to the girls' lavatory to assess the damage. I looked into the mirror and gasped at my reflection. My hair bushed out more than usual, and it had a few leaves and a twig in it. And my robes were dirty. I quickly fixed my hair and brushed off my robes and headed to dinner. I saw Malfoy in there, clean as a whistle. I sat at the table next to Harry and Ron.

"Thought you'd never show," Ron said, then sniffed me. "Why do you smell of wood and outside?"

My heart lurched and I glanced at Malfoy and then back at Ron. "I went to the library, checked out a book, and went outside to read it against a tree. So what?"

Ron nodded, thankfully buying that lie. No one would know that I followed Malfoy out into that forest, and followed him out.

* * *

The next day, every time I saw that blonde head, my heart would jump to my throat. Ron's accusation continuously ran through my mind like whirlwind, and the more I tried to push it away, the more... I felt it to be true.

And that made my stomach roll, making me feel sick.

After lunch, and really being hungry for it, I walked along the corridor with Harry and Ron as they talked about... something. My attention was on the view of the Black Lake out the windows as we passed them. I wanted to find that spot again.

Classes passed, and I refused to look at Malfoy. At the end of classes for the day, I told Ron and Harry, "I'm going outside to that tree and continue reading the book I checked out yesterday."

"What book's that?" Harry asked.

I pulled out a book that I got from the library, just in case they questioned me. "This one. It's one of more charms and spells. I found this one charm that..."

"Okay, okay, Hermione," Ron stopped me. "Have fun."

I smiled graciously. "Thank you."

As I walked away, I heard Ron ask Harry, "Why does she have to be so absorbed with books all the time?"

Harry muttered something, but I didn't hear what. If only they knew what this "book" really was.

I went outside into the sunshine. It was warmer out, just the weather to walk through the forest... like the day before. I traipsed through along the path, and eventually made it to the spot where Malfoy was the evening before. I walked out onto the rocks, and basked in the sun for a moment, and took in the scenery of mountains and sky around me. I took in a deep breath of fresh air and let it out.

"Lovely. I can see why Malfoy likes this spot."

I bent down and picked up a flat rock. I went to the water's edge and flicked it. Three skips. "Well, at least that's something."

For some time after that, maybe an hour, I skipped rocks. I dropped a rock when I heard rustling in the forest behind me. My pulse rose in alarm. I about went for my wand, but stopped at the familiar voice.

"What the...?" I heard footsteps on the rocks. They stopped not far behind me. "How the devil did you find this place?!"

I turned to face a red-cheeked Malfoy. He glared at me menacingly, yet there was confusion in his eyes.

"I told you I would find it, Malfoy, and we would be hopping all around the lake. I can see why you like this spot so much. Nice sunlight and open air... and the view of the mountains around is spectacular."

"Get out of here, Granger," he growled.

He was mad. Really mad. I stood my ground. "Not until you tell me what's wrong with me."

"I can tell you loads of things wrong with you."

"I mean why I'm only getting a few skips."

His face scrunched up. "You're still hooked on that? Get over it!"

"No! I'm just as stubborn as you are, so tell me!" I picked up a rock and angled my body and flicked the thing off at the lake. Three skips. I heard Malfoy sigh in defeat. He stood beside me.

"Alright, first of all, you're too limp, and you need to use more swing. That's why the rock's sinking. You need to flick it harder."

I blinked, not expecting him to cooperate. "Alright, so..." I picked up another rock and prepared to flick it. "More flick."

I swung harder and the rock flew over the lake, and I counted one, two, three, four... _five_ skips!

"Oh my, five! You were right!"

"Of course I was," he scoffed. "Now can you leave?"

"Why?" I looked over at him, curiosity in my eyes. "Why is this place so special? What do you think about when you spend hours here?"

His brows pushed together. Shoot. I didn't want him to suspect my trailing him the day before.

"I mean, I assume you spend hours here," I corrected.

"Like that's any of your business, Granger."

I looked off at the lake again, at the shimmering water in the sunlight. "I assume it's for the same reason I need a quiet spot—to clear my head, forget about my troubles... I assume you have a lot, considering you never seem happy."

Silence ensued, which startled me. I looked over and studied his face. He looked... sad. Was I right?

"What do you know, Granger?" he demanded in a thick voice, then he turned away. My mouth opened surprise.

"Malfoy, are you...?"

"Just get out of here!"

My lips pursed. Malfoy was suffering more than I thought he was. More than anyone thought he was, probably.

"Look I..." I began in a gentle voice. "I know I already apologized for this, but... I'm really am sorry I insulted your parents. I don't know them. But that doesn't give you a right to insult mine, either."

"Will you just leave, Granger?"

The sun started to set behind the mountains. Maybe leaving would be a good idea. But...

"You'll be walking in that forest alone," I said. "In the dark."

"I don't care."

"Even after last year and our detention?"

Silence.

"You know that the Dark Lord might be in there, Malfoy. Yet you risk going in there alone?"

"I did last night!" He belted out, his back still to me. "I left here in the dark, and walked alone the whole time and came back alive. I can do it over and over."

My hands clenched into fists. My heart beat hard at my ribs, and it took every shred of will and courage to reveal, "You weren't alone."

He turned this time, and stared at me in bewilderment. "What?"

I took a breath. "You... you weren't alone last night. I was there. I followed you all the way down here, and then followed you all the way back to the school, only guided by the light of your wand. Sometimes, I walked only a few meters behind you. That's... how I knew about this place."

I couldn't breathe as I waited for his reaction. He took a few steps closer. His glare could fry an icicle. "You... followed me?"

"Yes. I did. I wanted to get back at you for not wanting to teach me more about skipping rocks. And, I wanted to prove my point when I said I would find every one of your spots."

His cheeks filled with pink, and it contrasted drastically with his pale skin and hair. "You dare, Granger," he growled.

"I do! I dare! But only because..."

I stopped. What on earth was I about to say? Ron's accusation again rushed through my thoughts. No! Not that!

"What?" he egged.

"Nevermind. But—I'm waiting here as long as you are since neither one of us is walking back alone."

"I'm not walking with you," he said with disgust.

"I don't want to walk with you, either, but we have to get back to the castle at some point."

He pursed his lips and looked off at the lake. I waited for a response, and I got one- Malfoy sat down on the rocks, knees up, and his arms resting on them. I sat down as well, criss-crossed, a tad uncomfortable on the rocks.

"Well, I suppose we'll just stay here all night, then," I said.

Malfoy was silent. And he kept silent, even when it became pitch dark and pretty cold, and the only lights around were the stars above, and the moon, which shined on the lake. I stared up at the sky, utterly awed.

"Wow, look at all those stars... there must be billions up there. It's so beautiful."

The water sounded a little against the rocks, and the stars twinkled. I couldn't think of a more romantic scene, with the open lake and mountains around us, and the wind rustling the trees...

And I was with Malfoy. Who remained silent.

"They're probably frantic looking for us," I said, cutting the silence. "I know Ron and Harry would be. They probably thought I fell asleep under a tree."

I looked in Malfoy's direction. Why was he so silent?

"You can stop being mad at me," I protested.

"That's not going to happen," he quipped, the first thing he's said in like two hours. "I'll always be mad at you, mudblood."

That name stung, but I quickly let it subside. "Why do you have to call me that? And why does your family hate non-purebloods so much?"

"It's just the way it is," he said. I didn't expect an answer. "It's been that way since the beginning, back when Hogwarts started."

"So... it's just something your family went by for hundreds of years?" He said nothing. "That doesn't mean you have to believe it, you know. You don't have to hate non-purebloods. You don't have to hate... me."

"Why?"

That one word caused my insides to roll over. "Because... we're in the same year. We could be... and by we, I mean we all could be friends."

"Psh, not likely. Forget it."

"Don't you want to be friends with us?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Just be quiet, Granger."

"Not a chance." I huffed. "Alright. If you won't tell me that, tell me what's been rolling through that blonde head of yours for hours on end."

"Not a chance. It's none of your business."

"Then I'll guess. Does it have to do with schoolwork?"

"No."

"Your family?"

"No."

My sweaty hand bunched in my lap and dug into my skirt. I gulped before I asked, "Me?"

He remained silent, and my pulse heightened. _Now way..._

"Malf-" I started, but abruptly stopped when I heard rocks clack together. Malfoy stood up, as did I. I could see his face faintly in the darkness.

"Stop asking questions, Granger."

"Then just tell me and satisfy my curiosity."

He remained silent again. I waited, but while doing so, something rustled in the forest. I gasped, and grabbed onto something—Malfoy's arm. He shook it loose. That something moved about again in the trees, and I grabbed hold of Malfoy's arm with both hands. He didn't shake me off since he stood, frozen. That something was walking onto the rocks.

"M-Malfoy..." I muttered, my heart hammering in fear.

I heard him gulp, and noticed him shake. That something came closer, and I noticed a large, dark form. Like a horse. A horse with a large head.

I eased off of Malfoy's arm. "Frienz?" I pulled out my wand and muttered, "Lumos."

Standing there, was in fact, the centaur Frienz who met the year before in the forest, who saved Harry from Lord Voldemort. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I have found you, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," he said.

"What?" Malfoy said in a bewildered voice. "You know him, Granger?"

"Remember the centaurs from the forest last year?"

Malfoy looked to the centaur. "Oh."

"Professor Dumbledore requested that I look for the two of you after Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley came to him, worrying about their friend. It was at the same time that a young Miss Parkinson came, requesting a search for Mr. Malfoy."

"Pansy?" Malfoy said in an unbelieving tone, and my chest pricked. Why it did, I didn't want to think about.

"Now, let's get you both back to the school. It is close to ten o'clock."

"Golly, we've been out here that long?" I asked with a gasp.

"Indeed. Now both of you, hop on my back."

He knelt down and I got on. "C'mon, Malfoy."

He huffed and got on. My cheeks heated up furiously when Frienz stood up, and Malfoy instinctively held onto my waist since it was the only thing he could hold onto while Frienz trotted through the trees. The school came into view in minutes, and soon, we were let down by Hagrid's place.

"Please hurry," Frienz said. "Do not make your friends and Professor Dumbledore worry more than needed."

"Thank you, Frienz," I said, and he was off through the trees. I began walking up the path to the school, my wand lit up. I looked back when I noticed Malfoy not following.

"C'mon, Malfoy."

"I can't believe you, Granger. Why couldn't you just go when it was still light out?"

I stopped and pointed my wand at him. "Why couldn't _you_ just come with me when it was still light out?" I sighed and let out a small chuckle. "Golly, we're both too stubborn for our own good. At least it was beautiful tonight."

We made it back to the castle and walked under a torch in a back corridor. I looked over at Malfoy. My breath caught up in me. Since when has he become... handsome?

People rounded the corner in the corridor—Harry, Ron, Pansy, Dumbledore, and Professors Snape and McGonagall.

Oh, we were in so much trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, this is the final chapter to this cute little story._

_A little quote... _

_"It's a good sign but rare instance when... you find that the more you learn about the other person, the more you continue to desire them. A sturdy bond delights in that degree of youthful intrigue. Love loves its youth." ~ Criss Jami, "Killosophy"_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Word spread like wildfire. The whole school knew that Malfoy and I almost spent the night together by the lake under a starry sky.

And everyone knew that Malfoy and I had to spend detention together for a week. We had to reorganize Professor Snape's storage room, which was a little smaller than the Great Hall. We had to be there every day after classes for one unbearable hour.

It was all so embarrassing. And disheartening. When Ron and Harry saw me with Malfoy in the corridor, their frowns said it all. I lied to them. I lied to them so I could spend time with Malfoy. At least, that was what they thought. Ron's accusation stood harder than ever.

"This is all your fault," Malfoy said as he moved a desk with the levitation charm on the last day of our detention.

"My fault?" I demanded, moving a table covered with empty potion bottle against the wall using the levitation charm. "Are we really going to go through this again?"

"Why did you have to follow me that time, anyway?"

"I told you—to prove to you..."

The desk Malfoy was moving hit the floor., and the sound echoed through the room "That's a load of codswallup, and you know it."

My heart jumped to my throat and I cantered up to him. We stood by a large wooden cabinet. "What?"

He took a step closer to me, his gaze hard. "Why'd you really follow me into the forest, Granger?"

My heart threatened to pound out of me. "What I told you is the truth, Malfoy-that I wanted you to teach me more about skipping rocks. What else do you want me to say?"

He stayed silent for a moment, then, "Do you fancy me?"

My eyes widened, and my hands started going numb due the rate my pulse was going. I managed to let out laughter. "Are you mad, Malfoy? Why on earth would I fancy someone like you?"

"You tell me."

Oh, Lord, what could I say? I needed to stay on the same level as him. I stood tall. "Why? Do you want me to fancy you?"

"What? No?" he said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Then why suddenly end the conversation by the lake when I asked you if you were thinking about me? Answer me that."

He was silent a moment, staring at me. I held his gaze hard, trying to search for the answer in his blue eyes. My eyes widened and I gasped when he suddenly trapped me against the cabinet, an arm on either side of me. My breath stopped, and it seemed like my heart did, too. His face was inches from mine, and I stared at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"You're bloody mad, Granger. Following me, desperate for me to teach you how to skip a blasted rock."

"Uh..." was all I managed to get out.

"You really are a filthy little mudblood. I can't stand you."

I took a shaky breath, my nerves and insides swirling everywhere. "I... can't stand you either, Malfoy."

We stared at each other for a moment. Then... he leaned in. My heart jumped, and my eyes widened to their full size when I felt something on my mouth. I froze. I knew what was happening, I was just utterly shocked that it was. He remained there for a few seconds, then he looked back at me. I shut my eyes, not wanting to look at him.

"I'm leaving. The hour's up."

I heard footsteps and a door open and shut. My eyes flew open, and my hands immediately covered my mouth. I hyperventilated through them and lost the strength in my legs. I slid down to the stone floor.

What... just happened? At twelve, receiving my first kiss from...

"Ohhh!" I moaned through my hands in disdain.

* * *

Malfoy didn't say one word for a week. At least not to me. He didn't even look at me! I tried to see things from his perspective... He must be embarrassed because he started to fancy someone he hated before.

And I wasn't even expecting him to fancy me! Well, to be fair, I started to fancy him a bit, and totally against my will.

The heart chooses its own and we have no say in it, as my mum has told me. How I hated that. All I wanted was to learn a new skill, as well as learn a little more about the boy who has bullied us and everyone.

I haven't said anything, either. All I told Harry and Ron was that the moment the detention ended, Malfoy was out. I didn't say what came before. They would be disgusted, and Ron would never let me forget that he was right all a long. I didn't want that.

And what about that Pansy girl? She went all the way to Dumbledore as Harry and Ron did. She fancied Malfoy. I saw it in the look on her face when she saw Draco in that corridor, with me stand right next to him under a lit torch. She had jealous daggers in her eyes.

I huffed as I cantered to the library after dinner, wanting to get away from all of this. The Black Lake Shore was out of the question at the moment. Harry and Ron made sure I went to the library—they were several steps behind me, trying to hide behind corners. Golly... But I didn't blame them. I lied to them before and came back with Malfoy.

The moment I came to the library, I saw him there. Standing next to the entrance. Who's following who now?

I pursed my lips. I wanted to talk to Malfoy and demand why he kissed me, but I certainly could not do that with Harry and Ron trailing me.

Malfoy caught sight of me, and I had the urge to touch my hair to fix it, but I didn't. I simply came up to the entrance, and went straight inside. I hoped to God that he didn't follow me in right after for Harry and Ron to see. I wove through the shelves and waited at the far end of the library, near the restricted section. Nobody came over there, mainly for the types of dark books that lined the shelves and were covered in locks. After five minutes, I heard footsteps._ Please, please, please..._

"Granger."

My heart kicked up and began hammering. I turned to face Malfoy, his mouth a flat line. I didn't lose one second. "Why, Malfoy? I demand to know why."

"I'm not here to be sentimental, Granger, I came to tell you that I was bloody out of my mind."

My chest started aching in hurt. "What?"

He came closer as I stood close to a chained shelf and said in a low tone, "I was... not thinking. I... I was furious with you.".

"So you decided to steal the one thing that is precious to a girl?"

His brows creased, then rose in realization. "Oh. That was your first kiss, was it?"

"Yes, it was!" His eyes widened, and my cheeks burned. "And you of all people stole it, even though I..."

"You what? Fancied me?"

I couldn't lie to him anymore. I had to get this off my chest. "Yes, alright? You weren't the only one out of your mind. I was so determined to have you teach me to skip rocks, that I started paying more attention to you, and following you, and spending one of the most romantic evenings I probably will ever have with you, and..."

I trialed off. Malfoy stood there, staring at me. Not in any mean way, just... staring.

"What?" I demanded, my face hot.

He took one step to me. "You know... you're not all that pretty, you're a mudblood, and you're the most stubborn, prideful person I've even met, but... I want to kiss you again."

I gasped and took a step back. "No. Don't."

"You fancy me, Granger. Why not?"

"Because... I just don't want you to. I don't want..." I took a breath, trying to get my emotions together. "I don't want to lie to Harry and Ron. Or anyone. And I just don't want all the publicity."

"You already have that."

"Well, I don't want more."

"Yes, you do." He leaned into my face, and my eyes dilated. "You think I like this, too? Me? A Malfoy? Going after a mudblood? It's insanity. But, I just can't help it. Not after you always prodding me to teach you, and... after finding out that I actually wasn't alone when I was scared spit-less walking back in the dark."

I stared at him, surprised at this revelation, a revelation that probably forced him to let all his pride go. I muttered, "So... that's why you stayed on the shore."

"I knew it was going to get dark soon. I'd rather stay there with you then go into that forest again."

"Then why pick somewhere so far away?"

"To get away from you. But that didn't work, obviously."

I took all that in, shocked, and... flattered. My pulse rose, and I stood tall, not believing I was doing so. "Fine."

His brows pushed together. "Fine what?"

"As much as it will have consequences... kiss me again. But only one more time. And that's it for like... the rest of our Hogwarts career. Like, that's it for us. So make it..."

I couldn't even say the word "good" since he came up and took me by the shoulders and planted his mouth on mine. My eyes widened, shocked that he was actually holding this in enough to not let me finish my sentence. But nonetheless, my eyes drifted close, and I felt his soft mouth move on mine.

My legs felt like pudding, and my head spun. I moved my mouth in response, but then he drew away. I stared back at him.

"So..." I began, and gulped, "what about that Pansy girl? She went to Dumbledore's office when we were missing."

"Psh, that's nothing. Jealous?"

"Yes, very."

"It's nothing, Granger. She just has a crush on me. I think of her as a sister." He paused. "What about you and Potter and Weasley?"

I gasped and came out of his hold. "They're just my friends. Golly... I could never even..."

"Just checking."

I nodded, and touched my lips with the tips of my fingers, not believing that his were just there. "Um... no one's going to know about this."

"No kidding, Granger."

"Alright. Well... I'm leaving."

"Alright."

I walked passed him and walked on out of the library. I had to get down to my spot.

_I'm going to be down there until I hit ten skips._

* * *

_Move on to the epilogue... =)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, I hope you all liked this cute little story of friendship and first love. I'm a sap for that kind of thing, and it makes it all the more interesting when the two characters started out as enemies._

_Thanks for reading and review! =)_

* * *

**Epilogue**

The rock skipped over the water, one, two, three... on up to nine. I groaned.

"Still can't make it to ten?"

I whirled around at the familiar voice, a voice that I have only heard in sneers and insults the past four years, but only in the way of acting. His bright blonde hair shined in the sunlight.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" I eyed his black suit outfit. "You walked all the way through the woods in that?"

"Thought I would enjoy the walk."

I stared at him, at his blue eyes. "Um, I've been trying for the past four years to get to ten, but it always stops at nine. It has been a goal of mine to beat you."

He smirked. "And you still haven't reached it?"

I stared at his pale, handsome face. My heart hammered inside of me as Draco came up next to me, picked up a stone and flicked it across the water. I lost count of how many skips that was.

"Oh, my..." I stared at the shining like in the sunlight, then back at him in disbelief.

"I've been practicing, too."

I groaned again. "Now I'll never beat you."

"It doesn't matter, Granger."

"It does. It's the only way I can keep myself sane."

Draco knew what that meant. The past four years have been difficult, pretending that nothing was going on between our long stares and the occasional finger-touching in the corridors as we passed each other on the way to our classes. Draco said in a quiet tone, "It was your idea, you know."

I faced him as the mountains around the lake stood tall an majestic. "Yes, but... I didn't expect for it to be torture for four years, always acting and pretending that nothing has happened."

He took a couple of steps to me, the rocks clacking under his black dress shoes. "It's been torture for me, too. But other things have been keeping me occupied as of late."

"Like what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." He bent down and picked up a rock and handed it to me. "Now try it again."

I took the rock, and my fingers touched his. My heart lurched. "Um, okay."

I turned and faced the lake. With the two of us standing here, I couldn't help but think of when we both sat there until dark.

I shook those thoughts away and flicked the rock. Only six skips. I sighed in frustration.

"You need more angle to your body, as well as more flick," Draco said, and he took both my arms from behind and turned me a bit. Heat rose to my cheeks and my nerves tingled at his touch, and my mind muddled at his pine scent. I turned my head a bit to him, and he leaned in. I felt his lips brush my cheek, and I turned myself a bit more and our lips met.

My pulse rose as the kiss deepened, and I turned around completely and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, and we kissed as the cool wind blew, and as the water and trees sounded around us.

"I can't believe how much I've wanted to do that," he said after our mouths separated, and our noses were touching.

"I know. Me, too."

He smirked and turned me around. He angled my body again. "Try again."

I shook my head and let out some laughter. I went on and flicked the rock. Both Draco and I counted out loud as it skipped.

I beamed. "Ten!"


End file.
